Nishimonogatari
by Respawn.ftw
Summary: Why the hell is Voldemort in Japan? Why would a girl go walking around in the dead of night? What the holy hell is Araragi even doing? Do you know? I sure as hell don't. (I lied I actually do). Takes place during the sixth Harry Potter book and after the Tsubasa Tiger arc. Not a crackfic btw, I just don't like writing summaries.


Monogatari really does work best as a visual medium after all. In case it wasn't obvious, the frames are me trying to emulate the parts in the show when it would switch to the random frames or huge, unreadable walls of text. I felt it was an interesting thing so I wanted to try it.

* * *

Tale 1: Midnight Visitor

In the darkened ruins of an abandoned apartment building, a small, stout man shivered in fear as he approached a certain room. Knocking reluctantly, he jerked as a voice hissed from within.

"Enter."

Pushing the decrepit door inwards, he tentatively crept in the room, struggling in vain to suppress the tremors wracking his body. He trembled involuntarily as the silky voice hissed from the shadows, "Is there a reason you are bothering me at this time of night, Wormtail? I must admit, I am rather…displeased…with this disturbance."

"M-my lord," the little man squeaked "there is a person wandering about outside this building. It does not seem she can pass the wards, but it does not seem like she will leave."

The man cloaked in shadows raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Oh? A witch?"

"I-I do not know, my lord," his trembling intensified at the wave of anger he felt. "Sh-she hasn't used magic o-or shown a wand, my lord! I think she may be a muggle…"

The dark lord contemplated, his pale lips twitching into a slight frown, "Very well. Bring her here. I will personally question her as to what she finds so _interesting_ about this particular building. And then I will show her what happens to those that anger Lord Voldemort."

_[Black Frame]_

The particular girl in question did not know what exactly it was, but she felt that there was something odd with this rundown apartment building. It gave off a strange vibe, not like apparitions did—she was quite familiar with those. The feelings apparitions gave off were shifting and transient; this feeling felt more solid, concrete. Whatever it was, it was a more certain existence than apparitions.

_[It almost feels like that Aloha guy. It's different somehow.]_

_[Brown Frame]_

"M-miss what might you be doing here at this time of night?" A short and rather ugly little man approached her. He seemed irredeemably nervous, his eyes occasionally flicking left and right. His Japanese was tinged with an unmistakable western accent.

_[White Frame]_

She eyed the suspicious little man warily before answering. "Nothing," she smiled a hollow smile, she didn't trust him. Then again, he was a strange man approaching a high school girl in the dead of night, there wasn't much to trust to begin with. "This building just caught my attention is all. Well then, I'll be going now."

As she turned and quickly strode away she heard a distinctive crack behind her. She whirled around, but it was too late; a flash of red light shone for an instant and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Foolish" the recently-apparated Death Eater muttered, "you should have just stunned her right away, Wormtail." He glared disgustedly at the writhing man before him, "Come, the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."

_[She's been captured and brought to the Dark Lord]_

_[He's living in the penthouse]_

_[It's quite high up]_

A scuffle from behind caught the attention of the darkened room; the captured girl had woken up and started thrashing against her captor only to be quickly bound by ropes conjured by a nearby Death Eater's wand. "Really now, Wormtail. You did not think it necessary to bind her? What would you have done if she had escaped?" Mock disapproval dripped from the Death Eater's words.

"Indeed, it seems your judgement is not at its best tonight. If it wasn't for dear Lucius, who knows what would have happened." The Dark Lord paused as his stout follower seemed to mumble something, the words seemingly refusing to leave his lips. "What was that?"

"I-I did bind her! I swear!" he exploded desperately.

"Do not lie to your master, Wormtail."

"B-but I really-"

_[Red Frame]_

"Silence! c_rucio_!" Voldemort flicked his wand at the rat man, who screamed and twitched violently under the malevolent light. Behind their masks, his comrades did not even bat an eyelid. This was a common occurrence for them; the Dark Lord had been growing irate as of late.

"Now, as for you…" Voldemort turned to the captured girl only to freeze when his eyes fell upon the empty spot. "You fools!" He screamed, initiating a panicked scramble, "Where did she go! Find her! Now!"

The Death Eaters rushed wildly in order to fulfill their master's demand, the building erupting in a cacophony of noise and chaos.

_[White Frame]_

"Nyahahaha!"

_[A laugh]_

_[Something laughed]_

_[Who laughed?]_

All movement in the room immediately stopped and the eyes of the Death Eaters were drawn to the source of the laugh. There, silhouetted in the light of a full moon stood the girl with her back to them. Her formerly dark hair was now a brilliant silver hue and what appeared to be cat ears were now perched atop her head. She tilted her head backward and stared balefully at them over her shoulder, a frown adorning her lips. Iridescent, gold irises shone vividly, eerie in the darkness.

_[A white cat stood in the light of the moon]_

"Well hyello there. Who might you gentlemen be, nya?"

* * *

Well I know I really shouldn't write anything until I've updated my Twgok crossover, but this just wouldn't leave my head alone. To be clear, I am rather unsure whether or not I am going to continue this story, as I said it's a momentary strike of inspiration so I may lose motivation. However, if enough people say they want me to continue then I have no problems. I pretty much have the storyline worked out, all that's left is the hard part—getting it on paper.

Shaft really likes to do that weird little head-tilt-look-over-the-shoulder thing. I figured it wouldn't be monogatari if Hanekawa didn't do it at least once.


End file.
